


Third-Party

by bearseokie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Jealousy, Marking, Monsta X Smut, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome, Toxic Relationship, ex! kihyun, fling! hyungwon, mx smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: Interrogated by the two men you never disclosed to each other, they construe a plan to get the truth while fighting for dominance.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Third-Party

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

The air was thick. The glares between Hyungwon and Kihyun were so suffocating that you were holding your breath. You hadn’t expected it to take this turn. Returning home after work to find your front door ajar, something felt off. You had received a text from Kihyun saying that he would be busy today, so you didn’t foresee this in your future. Nor did you see your fling, Hyungwon, making an unannounced pit stop at your place near the same time.

Awkwardly stepping into your small house, the expression across your face similar to a rabbit in headlights couldn’t fade. In-depth, neither of them were supposed to meet, but the universe has a way of catching karma up to you.

“So, how long has this been going on?” Kihyun questioned, your blank stare between him and Hyungwon not the response he wanted. “What? Something I should know?”

“Not sure.” Hyungwon pressed in, unsure of Kihyun’s knowledge of him in the first place. “How much do you know?”

“Well, I’m rather impressed that this was slipped by me. I knew you were double-sided,” he spoke coldly, a glare sent at you that made your skin rush with chills. “But having one-night-stands when I wasn’t around?”

You choked on air, placing your stuff down onto the counter as you tried to keep your balance. The situation was rather tolling, but dim lights in their eyes made you realize this wasn’t even the first quarter yet.

“Actually, we didn’t start - officially - sleeping together until you finally broke it off.” Hyungwon tossed in, Kihyun’s pouted lips running along with your original words he repeated.

“That’s right.” he nodded. “You said, "Why don’t we try seeing other people, and if it doesn’t work out, then we’ll know something between us was actually going right.” correct?“

You lightly nodded, moving between them as their gazes met again, sending lightning strikes at one another. Pressing your bottom into a single chair in the middle of the living room, Hyungwon tossed himself onto the long couch parallel to keep an eye on you, Kihyun standing still a few feet away in the open hallway. Both men looked in and out of place at the same time. Wicked eyes sparkled with memories shared with you, but angered that there was a third-party.

"It seems you stuck to your word there, at least,” Kihyun stated, arms relaxing then tensing, inspecting you.

“So, is this why you wouldn’t let me see your phone?” Hyungwon asked, head turning back to your direction.

Sat on the chair, you could barely speak. You were caught between both men, nerves going haywire as sweat dripped down your body. You couldn’t form a single thought, much less a coherent reason behind why you believed taking space from Kihyun to be with Hyungwon was a reasonable direction. It wasn’t a moral act, rather immoral in aspect, and ten times worse put in your face by them simultaneously.

“I-I,” you stuttered, peering between them. Their stares were new to you. Silently angered, Kihyun looked ready to explode at any second, and though Hyungwon sat with his arms crossed, you knew he could throw a full punch at the shorter man if the wrong words slipped out.

“You?” Kihyun growled, a vein on his neck growing larger by the second, attempting to bottle in the anger.

“We made a deal to see other people,” you said, repeating what was already mentioned in a state of panic.

“So you go for someone you work with?” Kihyun snapped.

His knowledge was refreshed, remembering your mentions of Hyungwon being a new employee at your job. He also didn’t fail to take in the way a smirk rose on the corner of the other man’s lips. You watched him take in a sharp breath, fists clenched. Already on edge, now he was just a firecracker waiting for a spark.

“What, like you didn’t turn to something you already had around?”

Your brows creased with a curious look at Hyungwon, the sentence startling. Eyes moving back to Kihyun, he was fuming.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, Kihyun’s knuckles turning white.

“Oh, nothing. Just a little birdy mentioned to me that you were rather faulty yourself. Seems like you have a knack for being very descriptive in your dating profile bios.” The taller man on the sofa played a good position. Tossing one leg over the other, his fingers clamped together around his knee.

Lifting his brows at the standing man, Hyungwon was already two steps ahead. Silently planning to take out Kihyun once and for all, the man had struck a nerve.

It was clear you and Kihyun’s relationship had been flawed. Long arguments turned into stomping away from each other, hours passing before you would make up and pretend it never happened. But it was always in the back of your minds, ready to be claimed in another argument.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, was more than just a shoulder to cry on. He would get to you at any hour, let you rant about anything, and share a passionate affair in order to distract you. Neither relationship was perfect, but now they were merged.

“You told him about that?” Kihyun yelled, his hands flying to his hair.

Feet carrying him, he began to pace up and down the hallway. He was losing his patience, and quickly.

“What did you expect me to do, pretend it didn’t happen?” you whined, clearly still the smaller person in the situation.

“I never fucking talked about your personal life with someone else!” Kihyun argued, moving closer to the living room as he spoke.

“But you did put your kinks on a website. I suppose that’s just fair game.” Hyungwon cackled, a stern glare from Kihyun making him sit back and enjoy the distraught man even more. “I didn’t know you were still talking to him,” he added, looking at only you this time for answers.

“You texted me first!” Kihyun nagged in your direction, biting his tongue as his index and thumb held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Oh, really now?”

The spotlight was back on you, your form sat tensely on the wooden chair. Looking between both men - again, you were at a loss of words.

“The irony of reasoning sometimes backfires, wouldn’t you say?” Hyungwon started, glancing at Kihyun’s mild expression. “Did you plan this?”

“Of course not. I hoped that both sides would stay apart. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings.” you chided, sight falling to the floor as you finally found something to say that you truly felt.

“Were you just playing with me? You knew you would end up with Kihyun again, didn’t you?” It was Hyungwon’s turn to sound upset, the man’s head tilted but his voice calm.

“It was inevitable,” Kihyun said with teeth gritted. “I guess you just like having two men fuck you every other week, huh?”

Your tongue twisted in your mouth, his words taking you by surprise. You couldn’t argue that you having both of them was a bit more than a dream. Body reacting accordingly to the fired words, your mind went to a place deemed inappropriate for the situation.

“Look at you.” Hyungwon’s prominent words caught your attention. “Turned on just by the thought of us?”

This was trouble. You were in trouble. They know you too well, and you were already in the palm of their hands just from the altercation. Mimicking Hyungwon’s expression, Kihyun was battered.

“Maybe this was a plan to get a threesome in,” Kihyun added, eyes dim in the light of the house. “Wouldn’t surprise me at this point.”

Waltzing around the skinny wall separating the hallway and the living room, Kihyun’s back pressed against the column. Eyes set on your timid frame in the chair in front of him, he wore an inexorable gaze. Hair over his forehead, he pushed it back with his fingers, a side-ways grin on his face.

“I know you too well,” he states, your eyes blinking innocently to let him know he was telling the truth. “I can see the way you look at him.”

He was leading you on, the daggers sent between him and Hyungwon making you shift in your seat. The air never lost its consistency, the thickness choking you slowly. Having a weak spot for them, it was a matter of time before they realized just how much of a hold they had on you, and what they could do with it.

“Do you want him?” Kihyun asked, moving in closer to you, crouching down to your level as you sat in the chair. “He’s right there. I’m sure he’d comply. Go play with him.”

You stared into Kihyun’s dominating eyes, studying the way he glanced over at Hyungwon like they were passing signals. Neither of the men had met in person before that day, yet here they were conversing so naturally. A thought struck you as you stood on your feet, muscles taut when you moved to go towards the couch. Hyungwon and Kihyun were here before you, and who knows what they said to one another.

“Go on.” Kihyun gestured, your frame passing him to move before Hyungwon.

Eyes dark, Hyungwon wasn’t happy. The months you spent with him by your side during most problems now lead to him finding out you were still hooking up with your ex. He never grew jealous at the thought of Kihyun before. There was an understanding aura to him, and he knew that the entire ordeal was just a fling, but it still burned. The way he usually made you understand frustration was by bending you over and taking you however he wanted, whispering praises or commands in your ears until whatever bothered either of you diminished. With Kihyun present, there was that extra layer he was finally pulling off: the jealous one. He was easygoing, not regularly upset by these things, but this time you could see the twig snapping. You had convinced him that he was the only one, but seeing the way you moved under Kihyun’s demand without hesitation, he knew he had been played.

You leaned to sit beside Hyungwon, his hand gripping your arm to tug you down onto his lap. Kihyun’s tongue clicked when you sat onto Hyungwon’s thighs, a sound that you knew as him being displeased. It was war now, and both men were fully armed.

“He said to play with me. How can you do that from beside me, hmm?” Hyungwon’s eyes glistened, a small pout on his lips.

You tried to hold in your whine as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your back against his front. Unable to see Hyungwon anymore, Kihyun stood before you, his bottom lip in between his teeth. Watching you in Hyungwon’s grip was already getting to him. His gaze flicked between your face and Hyungwon’s hand moving up your body. Lips attaching to your shoulder, you took in a breath. Hyungwon’s cold hands wrapped around your neck to hold you against him. You felt him growing below you, allured by Kihyun’s possessive stare from a distance away.

“What next?” bantered Hyungwon. Your sight following Kihyun’s jawline, which was tightly clenched in the thought of what he should have Hyungwon do to you next. “Come on Kihyun. What do you want me to do our mischievous one next?”

Tongue swiping against the shell of your ear, you let out a short sound. Hyungwon’s grip tightened on the sides of your neck, fingernails digging into the skin gently. With a huff, you heard him losing his patience. Letting his head fall shallow, his teeth nibbled at your skin beside his thumb, a moan escaping you in response. Adhered by his arm around your waist, you jolted in his hold, ass rubbing against his crotch making him let out a loud groan from the friction. 

“You like that?’ Hyungwon asked in a gentle tone.

He didn’t want an answer. Just as the words slipped off his tongue, he watched Kihyun’s hand roam down to the bulge in his jeans, palming through the thick fabric with a silent groan. Hyungwon took over control from limited movements and was now feeding off of every little sound and movement that came from either of you. With you rutting back against him, his teeth biting down onto your soft skin, he watched as Kihyun stood appalled at the sight.

His hands roamed around your body, capturing every sensitive spot only to give it little stimulation. You were already a moaning mess above him, and Kihyun wasn’t keen about any of it.

"I told you.” he seethed, watching your mouth fall open as Hyungwon’s large hand moved down your front and gripped at your crotch, your hips rutting yourself against his palm. “To play with him. He’s just playing with you.”

“It’s no fun just watching, is it?” Hyungwon incised his sentence, the two men still going at each other.

Your whine in the midst of their bickering slowed Hyungwon’s movements. Kihyun’s hand on himself moved to pull at the legs of his pants, the fabric tightened. “Don’t cry out now. You’ve been playing with us for such a long time. Isn’t this true karma? Now we’re the ones in control.”

Hyungwon’s words were so close to your ear but filtered out by Kihyun growing frustrated, his jeans unbuttoning as the zipper went ignored as the apparel fell down his legs. He stood, his length in his boxers throbbing from the wave of air. He groaned when Hyungwon pushed at your body more.

Hyungwon was angered by the entranced state, your focus only Kihyun getting naked directly in front of you. Sweat was cascading down the sides of Kihyun’s shirt, his hands pulling at the bottom as it went up and over his head. Hyungwon was entertained by the other man, watching as Kihyun bent down to capture your lips in a deepened kiss.

His lips were warm, wet by the saliva his tongue repeatedly coaxed over them. They were puffy, his teeth having bitten them during the entirety of his prior show. Now they felt like clouds, a piece of Kihyun you never forgot about even when parted.

You heard Hyungwon’s breathing hitch as the kiss went on, Kihyun’s knees pressed into the hardwood flooring as he crouched between you and Hyungwon’s legs. Annoyed, you felt the hand around your throat clench again, pulling you from Kihyun’s mouth. Shifting, your ass against Hyungwon pressed down even harder. Kihyun’s hands went roaming on your body before lifting your shirt from your torso. With the exposed skin open for them, they shared a glance, moving to trail kisses and bites on the new area. Mouths attached to you, you were losing your sanity. Their words mulled in your brain, rattling around enough to make you shake in their hold, worried about how this would end.

A grunt of Kihyun’s echoed in the room, his body moving back and attempting to pull you with him. In a fit, Hyungwon clung to you, the shared look they passed earlier now gone. Irate, they held still, paying attention to one another to decide on the next move.

“Your call.” gritted Kihyun, willingly giving the other man the upper hand for the first time since the quarrel began.

“With pleasure,” Hyungwon said, pushing your body onto the cushions.

Fingers pulling at your pants, they and your underwear nearly vanished from sight in seconds. You were taken back by the sudden boost of confidence from Hyungwon, his tongue pressing against you in the most delectable way as you sucked in a breath. Legs opened around his head, you let out another deep moan. Kihyun’s hand moved back to his hard cock, the touch making him let out a sigh as he stood to watch. Hyungwon’s tongue was a weakness, the muscle moving in patterns that had you immediately moaning, almost seeing stars. He smirked against your lower half, enjoying the way you rocked against him for more pleasure. Hand on your abdomen, calls of his name only made him go faster. On the brink of your first orgasm already, his tongue swiveled around you. A moan called out, making you peer up at Kihyun’s aroused state behind Hyungwon, his cock in your view as he jerked himself off.

You were on the edge, nearly there as Kihyun’s fingers laced into Hyungwon’s hair, pulling him from you. With a groan, a pained look was shot at the shorter man. Face covered in your leaked juices, Kihyun’s index finger ran over his chin, collecting some of the liquid. Pushing the digit into his mouth, you couldn’t help but notice the look Hyungwon gave him. Pleased.

“Taste good?” Hyungwon asked, his tongue sliding around his mouth to get some of the excess left, your gasp causing both of their heads to turn.

“Look at you.” this time it was Kihyun who spoke those words, his hand still pumping his cock gently. “You really were hoping for this, weren’t you.”

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t come across my mind once or twice.” you grinned slyly.

Hyungwon’s glare brought you back, his eyes following Kihyun slipping past him to take the seat beside you. With little force, his hand on the back of your head moved you to him, his cock slipping past your wet lips. Sighing, you sucked on his tip, the bucking of his hips making you gag lightly around him. Hissing above you, Kihyun’s smirk towards Hyungwon made the taller man simmer, watching him closely.

“What, mad you’re not getting sucked off?” Kihyun teased.

His hand gripped your hair, lifting and lowering you as your tongue ran along the side of his length. With the weird angle, you were on your hands and knees on the sofa. Your lower-half was covered in your dripping arousal mixed with Hyungwon’s saliva all down your thighs. You whined against his cock at the sentence he passed to Hyungwon, a sudden smack to your ass making you follow it with a yelp.

“Something you should know about us.” Hyungwon rambled to Kihyun, circling you on the couch as his pants were undone and slipped down his thighs. “I don’t like being fucking vanilla all the time.”

Kihyun’s head turned, observant of the way Hyungwon’s hands gripped at your hips, sliding his cock into you without warning. With a loud call of his name around Kihyun’s length, the vibrations made the smaller man throw his head back with a grown. Hyungwon bottomed out, your wetness making it easy to thrust himself into you. Mouth wrapped around Kihyun, their control over you was overbearing. Tears falling down your cheeks onto his lap, you were crying with pleasure. It was true that you thought about having them both at once, but it was measuring out to be a lot more than you processed.

Throat sucking, Kihyun’s hisses and groans called your name lightly, his hold on your hair moving you accordingly. Hyungwon was relentless, hips snapping into you with all of his might. Sweat dripped down onto your body from both men, the trio of sounds harmonized together.

Hyungwon pushed into you deeper, his name forming on your lips as Kihyun gagged you again. He was enjoying the way you pulled up for air only to press your tongue onto his tip. Feeling the taller man loosening up, he bent over your back, hips stuttering as his hands left bruises on your skin. Fixated on them using you together, your body succumbed to the pleasure running through your veins, your orgasm ripping through you harder than it had before. Shaking in their hold, Kihyun’s orgasm shot into your mouth as Hyungwon continued to plunge into you at a harsh pace. Finally pulling out of you, he came on your back, the hot spurts making you drool onto Kihyun’s lap.

“We made you a fucking wreck,” Kihyun said, pushing you to sit down on the sofa.

Hyungwon wore a proud smirk, pulling his pants back up in triumph as he took the open space beside you. Sat between both of them, you tried to catch your breath. Their ginger movements of pulling your clothing back on your sensitive body caring to you.

“I guess a little confrontation did sort this out,” Kihyun stated, leaning past your frame to peer at Hyungwon.

With a nod, the taller man agreed. “And you were right earlier, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said, relaxing back against the sofa. “A little fucking goes a long way. We should talk more often.”


End file.
